A ligament, such as an anterior cruciate ligament (ACL), that has ruptured and is non-repairable, is generally replaced arthroscopically by a tissue graft. The tissue graft can be harvested from a portion of a patellar tendon having so called “bone blocks” at each end, and from the semitendonosis and gracilis. Alternatively, the tissue graft can be formed from synthetic materials or from a combination of synthetic and natural materials.
The replacement tissue graft is implanted by securing one end of the tissue graft in a socket formed in a passage within the femur, and passing the other end of the graft through a passage formed in the tibia. Generally, sutures are used to affix each end of the tissue graft to a fastener (e.g., an interference screw or a post), which is then secured to the bone.
It is also known to use a graft fixation member, e.g., a fixation button, to secure the tissue graft at the femoral cortex, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,301 (“the '301 patent”) hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. The graft fixation member is coupled to the tissue graft and a suture, or other pulling means, is used to pull the fixation member/tissue graft combination through the bone tunnel. However, these fixation members can be cumbersome to use, due to the hole and suture loop placements on the member making it difficult to pass the graft through the tunnel. In addition, the member comes in various sizes, which makes it difficult to center the member on the top opening of the femoral tunnel. Furthermore, as the member is being drawn through the bone tunnel, the member frequently rotates off-axis, rather than maintaining a generally longitudinal orientation.